Twisted Nightmares
by Princess Sere14
Summary: You've seen the versian where Darien breaks up with Serena because of nightmares but have you read the versian where Serena breaks up with Darien because of nightmares. It's a whole lot different! So please R&R and see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

AN: How's it going Minna? I know I should be finishing the other stories before I begin a new one but.a girl suggested this idea to me and I just had to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story belongs to me.  
  
Serena shot up like a bullet in her bed. Her heart was pounding wildly against her rib cage, her breathing rapid, and her entire body was drenched in sweat. She wrapped her slender arms around herself and shuddered as the nightmare came back to her. Unwillingly a mental image of Darien being torn away from her and a female voice warning her to stay away from Darien, unless she wanted this to be his fate, replayed itself.  
  
Normally Serena would have just assumed that it was just some horrible nightmare and shrugged it off but this wasn't the first time she had had this nightmare. She had been having this nightmare for quite some time now and she could no longer ignore it and just call it a "nightmare." If she had been a normal teenage girl with a normal life, she might have shrugged off the recurring dream as paranoia of losing her boyfriend to another girl but Serena Tskunio was anything but normal.  
  
Although she had tried as hard as she could to be a normal teenager by ignoring her instincts to fight against evil forces when the young blond first learned of her destiny, Serena knew that she was anything but normal. She was destined for far greater things than anyone she knew, she was not only a super hero known as Sailor Moon but the princess and future queen of Crystal Tokyo, Serenity, and over time Serena had learned to accept her fate and trust her intuition. So right now Serena knew that the nightmare she had been having was a lot more than just a nightmare, it was some kind of disturbing prediction of the future.  
  
As the blonds breathing began to return to normal, but her body had began to shake as she groped around her until her hands found something soft and fuzzy. Serena pulled the fuzzy thing to her chest and leaned down to burry her face in it. Serena felt herself relax as she inhaled Darien's familiar scent. How she loved the scent of his aftershave mixed with the smell of rose petals. After all this time, the bunny Darien had given her when they first started going out, still contained his rich scent.  
  
'I should just ask-' Serena's thoughts cut off as realization dawned upon her. Serena suddenly felt alone as she realized that she couldn't turn to anyone for comfort. No, she had to keep this to herself and the one person that she usually could find understanding and comfort from was the one she surely could not tell, EVER. Her guardian Luna would say that she was just being ditzy and creating those dreams from her own paranoia and her friends would only agree. Her parents were ruled out immediately since it would be kind of hard to explain all this to them without explaining her identity as the moon princess, besides she didn't like sharing things as personal as her dream to one day marry Darien, especially with her dad, he would surely explode. He wasn't too thrilled when Serena began going out with Darien in the first place and telling him her dream of marrying Darien would surely make him go over the edge. That only left Rini; as if she would ever confide in a six year old that enjoyed making her life as miserable as possible that would only add to Rini's fun in torturing her.  
  
Crystal tears began falling down the blond's cheeks and onto the furry bunny. "What am I going to do?" the flaxen beauty sobbed looking at the rabbit. "For once I am all on my own and I have no idea what to do. I can't possibly continue to ignore this any longer, I have to deal with this all on my own but I don't know what to do. What should I do?" she wailed, directing the question at the stuffed bunny in her arms. She looked at the bunny expectantly as if she actually expected to hear it answer her back. Serena sighed dejectedly when it didn't answer.  
  
The blond's sobs subsided and she remained quiet for some time, deep in thought. "I know what I have to do," she whispered quietly in the eerie silence, "and I'm not looking forward to doing it."  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Serena felt her heart begin to beat faster and her breathing grow more rapid as she neared the arcade. 'Maybe I should just go home," she thought as she neared the arcade's entrance. Serena's eyes flickered over the people in the arcade, searching for a certain ebony haired man. Her gaze stopped abruptly at the counter where Andrew stood chatting happily to Darien who was nodding and smiling occasionally.  
  
One look at Darien and Serena's heart began to beat even more fiercely than before against her chest and the young blond felt herself gasping for air. 'Don't do this to yourself Serena!' she mentally scolded herself. 'Maybe I should leave and come back later.' Just as that thought occurred to her Andrew spotted her and waved causing Darien to turn around and spot her also. Serena silently cursed. 'So much for leaving, now that I've been spotted I have to go in. I guess it's better to get it over with now anyway rather than worry over it.'  
  
Serena took a deep breath to calm herself and clamped her hand over the bar on the door and stepped inside. As she made her way to Darien, doubts began to creep into her head. 'What I'm doing is for the best!" Serena reasoned as she reached Darien.  
  
"Hey Serena," Andrew said as he walked away to help a customer.  
  
"Hey Drew," she yelled after the sandy haired man.  
  
"Hey Sere," Darien's husky voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down Serena's spine. The ebony man leaned down to kiss the beautiful blond but only met air. Darien's eyes snapped open in surprise and looked inquiringly at the blond. "Did I do something wrong?" Serena shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" Darien asked confused by his girlfriend's behavior.  
  
"We need to talk." Serena said more coolly than she had intended. 'The more distant and cold I am to him, the easier it will be to break up with him.' Serena thought as she led Darien to an empty booth in the corner. Darien sat down quietly and Serena slid into the booth, across from him with a stony expression on her face.  
  
If Darien wasn't worried before, he was now. He had never seen Serena with such a look on her face. a look of such dislike and coldness. Serena was always a very open person with a bubbly personality, incapable of hatred toward anyone.except for now. "W-What's w-wrong?" Darien stuttered.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other any longer," Serena stated harshly.  
  
"Why?" a bewildered Darien asked. As far as he knew everything had been going just great.  
  
"I just don't think things are working out between us," Serena stated.  
  
"I thought everything was going perfectly!" Darien exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"We'll its not!" Serena snapped. "I don't feel the same way about you anymore. I don't love you!" the blond said clinching the break-up. Her eyes flickered over Darien's crest fallen face and she felt her heart fall. 'Maybe I just should say 'phsyc! I was just kidding." Serena thought. 'No what I'm doing is for the best! I can't be selfish and allow Darien to die!' Serena reasoned. As strong as her reasons were, Serena knew that if she stayed any longer she would end up backing out. Snatching her bag, Serena got up and walked as quickly as she could out the door.  
  
~one week later~  
  
Serena walked quietly down the street, taking in her surroundings. For once she wasn't in a hurry to get to school. Ever since her breakup with Darien Serena had changed in many ways, you could say she matured a lot. Her friends and family had taken notice of this right away when Serena chose to do her homework first before going to the arcade and getting to school on time. Her parents were pleased with her new sense of maturity but her friends began to question this; asking if she was feeling alright and if there was anything wrong. As far as her friends and family knew, Darien and she were still going out. So the blond haired beauty had reassured them that everything was alright and that she guessed she was just maturing and her friends had bought it without further questions but that really wasn't the truth. She wasn't alright. Her heart felt as if it had been torn in two, without Darien she felt incomplete.  
  
True, it had been her choice to breakup with Darien but only because of the horrendous nightmare and she missed Darien terribly. By putting up this front of total self confidence and maturity Serena seemed to put Darien out of her mind for a while and concentrate of her new attitude.  
  
So now Serena was walking down the street taking in surroundings that she once thought nothing of because of her hectic rush to school. Serena enjoyed her walk to school and not having to rush but that was not her real reason for getting up this early. Oh no. The reason was so that she wouldn't run into Darien; she had even decided to take another path just to be safe and so far it was working.  
  
The first day Serena had arrived early to school, she had thought for sure Ms. Haurana was going to faint and when Serena actually handed in her homework, Ms. Haurana actually did faint. Despite her solemn mood, Serena felt herself giggling at the memory.  
  
'I wonder how Ms. H would react if aced a test, she'd probably have a heart attack.' Serena mused. *THUD* Serena hit something hard and felt herself staggering backwards, her arms flailing. A pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and steadied her, just before she fell.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Serena began immediately. "I wasn't paying attention-" the words died on her lips as she looked at the face of the person-Darien.  
  
I know its not one of my usual on the edge of your seat cliffhangers but.oh well. Anyway how will the encounter go with Darien and Serena? Review to find out. :) 


	2. Misery and an old friend

AN: After the first chapter I really had no idea how to continue this. I wanted to make it a bit different than how it happened in the cartoon series, so after a while of thinking it finally came to me. I've added in a character that wasn't in the first season. Read on to find out who it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.

Twisted Nightmares

The words died on her lips as she saw Darien's face. 'Oh no!' Serena thought frantically. 'Remain calm and act cold toward him and everything will be alright.' Serena mentally instructed herself. "Hello Darien." Serena said coolly, giving him an icy smile.

Darien shifted uneasily from foot to foot before replying. "Why have you been avoiding me? I know we broke up but can't we stay friends?"

"No." Serena replied flatly.

"Why not? We were friends before so why can't we be friends now?"

'I can't just be friends with you!' Serena thought. 'I would have rather not broken up in the first place but I had to- for your own safety. Being friends with you would only make me go crazy from wanting to be with you and not being able to. That's why!' Serena thought in frustration.

"I just don't want to and if you don't mind I have school to get to." Serena said making a motion to step past Darien and felt him grab her arm.

Serena looked up in shock. "I do mind and I want you to be honest with me and tell me why you don't want to be friends with me."

"Because I don't want to be friends with a loser like you!" Serena snapped, knowing what effect this would have on Darien. Serena stepped past Darien before she could see the anguish on his face.

Serena walked slowly toward the arcade. A recent routine of hers was to go home and do homework and then go to the arcade later to avoid Darien but not today. She had a feeling that he wouldn't be there and she really needed to talk to someone. She needed someone that knew her well and would not judge her, someone that was sympathetic but reasonable, someone like Andrew.

Since her horrible encounter with Darien earlier that day everything had been a blur. One long agonizing blur. She felt terrible about the way she had acted toward Darien, she knew what she was doing was for the best but it didn't make doing it any easier.

This morning's encounter had only reminded her that she could never be with Darien. Before her encounter she had managed to push any memory of him and the fact that they had been a couple out of her mind and the feeling of anguish had seemed to disappear but now it was back at full force.

Serena stopped, looked at her surroundings, and back pedaled a few feet. She had passed the arcade without realizing it. 'I am really out of it.' Serena thought as she opened the arcade door. She steeped inside and searched for the familiar sandy haired man.

She spotted him at the counter and walked over to it. She pulled herself up on the stool and leaned her elbows on the counter and put her head between her hands. Wordlessly Andrew placed a large chocolate milkshake in front of the blond.

"Penny for your thoughts." He joked.

Serena raised her baby blues to meet a pair of green ones. "I'm miserable." She stated.

"That's pretty obvious but why is the question?"

"I broke up with Darien and now he wants to be friends with me."

"Wait a second! You broke up with Darien and when did this happen? And why did no one tell me?" Andrew persisted.

"Last week and I don't know why no one told you." Serena mumbled.

"You broke up with him or did he break up with you?"

"I broke up with him and now he wants to be friends with me."

"Then be friends with him." Andrew said.

"Drew I can't be friends with him! I just can't!" Serena looked at Andrew's confused face and continued. "I know I've hurt him badly by breaking up with him and things I've said to him but after all that he still wants to be friends with me. Why would someone want to be friends with someone who hurts them badly?"

"Because he still loves you and you obviously still love him." Serena opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Andrew raised his hand. "Don't even try to deny it. I can tell that you still love him. The reason you're so miserable is because you're not with him. Whatever the grounds you broke up with him on, you and he can overcome it with your love."

This information sunk slowly into Serena's mind, 'If only it were true. Love conquering all may be true in many situations but not in this one. I really doubt that it can overcome death.' Serena shook her head. "That's really good advice Drew but I don't think it'll work in this case."

Andrew shook his head. "I'm pretty sure whatever the case is your love can conquer all."

Serena got up from the stool and exited the arcade, leaving an untouched milkshake behind. 'So much for the advice I was hoping to get. I need a hands on activity that will get my mind off this whole mess.' Serena thought as walked along. Serena walked aimlessly hoping something would come her way, when she stopped she was in front of the gym.

"Perfect." The blond said and entered.

The blond walked over to a stationary bicycle and got on pedaling as fast as she could. After a few minutes the blond got tired of this and got off, in search of another activity. She looked around slowly. Finally her eyes came to rest on a big red punching bag. "Just what I need." Serena said to herself.

She walked over to it and drew back her fist, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you want to do that." a familiar rich, deep voice said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Serena challenged as she turned around.

Serena looked into the familiar face of Seiya. "Seiya!" she squealed hugging the broad figure. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been?" She pulled back and observed him carefully. His silver hair had grown and he had it tied back in a pony tail, his features had matured and he was quite handsome. At the moment he had a t-shirt and sweat pants.

He had been one of her best friends for as long as she could remember, but the thing was that he was always moving around because his parents were some big shot business corporates. The last time she saw him was a couple years ago, he usually called her when he was in town so she was surprised to see him right now.

"It's good to see you too Sere. You look great." Seiya said pulling back.

Serena smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself, so where have you been and why don't I want to hit this?" Serena said pointing to the punching bag.

"I've been in Milan, I just got back today. I wanted to work off some extra energy before calling you. And to answer your first question your hand will really hurt if you don't tape it first."

Seiya pulled a roll of white tape out of his pocket. "Give me your hands." Seiya instructed. Serena held out her hands. Seiya wrapped the tape around her knuckles and the rest of her hands. He stepped behind the punching bag. "I'll hold." he said.

Serena pulled her fist back and hit it with a force that caused Seiya to stumbled backwards. "Whoa!"

"Sorry." Serena apologized.

"It's my fault, I should have held it tighter." Seiya said.

Serena continued to hit the punching bag. A scowl formed on her pretty face and the rest of the people in the gym seemed to disappear. 'Take this whoever is sending me those nightmares.punch 'This is for Darien.' punch 'This is for making us break up.' punch. 'And this is for me!' punch

Her last punch had so much more impact and it knocked Seiya on his back side. Serena's eyes widened. "I am so sorry." the blond apologized. "I guess it'd be best if I do this alone." She helped Seiya to his feet and began hitting the punching bag again. Seiya's eyes showed confusion at how such a small figure could pack that strong of a punch. Seiya stood beside the blond and watched as she beat the stuffing out of the bag.

"Did it do something to you?" Seiya asked when Serena stopped.

Serena wiped the sweat beads forming on her forehead. "I just really need to release all the tension that's been building up inside of me for a while."

"Who is he and what did he do?" Seiya asked.

"What makes you think this has to do with a guy?" Serena asked arching an eyebrow.

"Sere, I've known you for a very long time. I can tell when something is wrong and what it is. C'mon talk to me."

Serena looked around at the relatively busy gym. "Ok, but not here. Let's go to my house and talk there."

"Ok, my motorcycle is out front. We'll take that."

"You got a motorcycle?" Serena squeaked.

"Yeah, your not afraid of it are you?" Seiya asked with a grin.

Serena glared at him. "I guess I really have no choice since I walked here."

"I guess you don't." Seiya said slinging a friendly arm around Serena's shoulders. He led her outside to his motorcycle. He picked up a helmet with his free hand and gave it to Serena. Serena eyed the helmet before putting it on. "Just hold tight and you'll be fine." Seiya said as he got on the bike.

Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off. Serena's hold tightened at first then she felt herself begin to relax. 'This isn't so bad after all.' she thought. 'In fact I'm starting to enjoy this!' Serena removed one of her hands from Seiya's waist and raised it in the air.

"Woohoo!" She shouted. Seiya slowed the bike to a stop at the red light.

"I thought you hated motorcycles." Seiya said.

"I did but now I see that they aren't so bad. They're fun actually." Serena said taking her helmet off. She shook her golden locks. "One bad thing about it though, it messes up your hair." She said attempting to fix her hair before the light changed.

Seiya chuckled. Serena smiled, put her helmet back on, and wrapped her arms around Seiya when a certain ebony haired man saw showed up. Serena turned at that moment and caught his gaze. His eyes showed hurt and confusion. Serena winced beneath her helmet.

Darien looked from Serena to Seiya and back again. "Who...who is he?" He asked forcing his voice to remain steady and not crack.

"None of your business." Serena snapped back. She turned toward the light, wondering what was taking it so long to turn green.

Darien shook his head. "You aren't...He isn't...the reason why you broke up with me is it?" Serena turned back to him with a look of icy coolness in her eyes.

"It's really none of your business. Maybe he is." Serena said suggestively. He didn't say a word but Serena could tell that she had deeply upset him, sadness and hurt filled his blue orbs.

Serena turned back and was thankful to see that the light had turned green. Seiya zoomed out of their and there was silence between the two the rest of the trip. Seiya pulled up into the driveway of the Tskunio residence and got off. Serena got off as well and pulled her helmet off. She led Seiya inside into her room and closed the door behind her.

Seiya walked around, observing the room. "Nice." He said. He stopped by her bed and picked up a framed photo. "I'm guessing this is the guy." He said holding up the picture of Serena and Darien.

Serena nodded and blinked back the tears that formed at the memories of that picture. It had been shortly after their first official date in the park that that picture had been taken. They looked so happy and in love in that picture and she had thought they would always be together. She had thought that nothing would ever be able to change that, how wrong she was.

"You're obviously miserable, so why did you break up with him?" Seiya asked, placing the picture next to the bed.

"What makes you think I broke up with him?" Serena asked.

"Because of the way he acted and what he said not to long ago when he saw you on my motorcycle." Seiya responded.

"Oh..."

"So why did you? The way it looks to me is that he loves you and you apparently love him still, so what happened? Whatever ever it is love can conquer it."

"What is it with you people and your love can conquer everything! So what if I love him. Love can't overcome everything." Serena said slumping onto her bed.

"I'm sure what ever it is it..."

Serena pulled her knees up to her and leaned her head on them. "It can't overcome death..."Serena said softly, to herself.

Seiya caught her last words and stiffened. Horrible thoughts went through his mind. 'Is something wrong with her? What did she mean by it can't overcome death, is she dying?' "What did you just say?" Seiya asked his heart pounding.

Serena shook her head. "Never mind."

Seiya walked over to Serena and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Serena tell me, whatever it is you know you can tell me." He looked into her blue orbs, his own urging her to tell him what was wrong.

Serena looked into the frightened depths of Seiya's chocolate eyes. She pulled her gaze away from his and looked at the floor. For as long as she could remember Seiya had been her best friend, someone she told everything to. He had always listened to her and helped her through her problems but then it always had been something trivial, nothing like it was now. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him or not? On one hand she felt as if she would be burdening him with her troubles and she didn't want to do that but on the other hand...she would feel as if a chip had been lifted off her shoulders.

Serena looked back at Seiya who was more frightened then ever at her silence. Serena gulped and knew what she would do.

"I can't explain everything to you like I would like due to...certain circumstances, but I'll explain to you what I can, ok?" Serena paused and looked at Seiya. Seiya nodded.

"I get these...feelings. They come sometimes as in dreams or in this case a nightmare. These are not ordinary dreams; these dreams always come true so I guess you could say they are like visions of the future. Not to long ago I had a nightmare that if I didn't stay away from Darien he would," Serena gulped, "he would die." A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Seiya wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I couldn't risk him dying so I broke up with him. I haven't told anyone but you why though. I just couldn't. It hurts so much." Now the tears began to flow freely down the blond's cheeks.

Seiya pulled Serena into his arms and hugged her slender body to his. "Shhh...It'll be alright." He said brushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

Sobs racked her entire body as the petite blond cried into Seiya's shirt. Seiya pulled the blond into his lap and rocked her like he used to do when they where younger. This always seemed to have a calming effect on the blond and Seiya hoped that it still did. The blond's sobbing subsided and she looked up at Seiya with her tear streaked face.

The blond sniffled. "What should I do?"

Before Seiya could answer, the door to Serena's room opened and in walked Serena's mother. They both turned simultaneously to look at her. Her face was pale and grim. Serena felt her stomach go queasy. 'Whatever she has to tell me can't be good.'

"Serena...Darien" Ilene began.

Serena jumped up. "What about Darien? What's wrong mother?"

"Darien's...been in an accident..."

Will Darien be alright? Will this cause Serena to confess that she still loves Darien? Review and find out.


	3. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and the others do not belong to me but this story does.

"Darien's been in an accident," Serena echoed as she fell back onto her bed. She seemed to be in a trance as the information her mother had told her ran through her mind.

Darien had been making a right turn when a SUV had gone through a red light and hit his motorcycle. Darien's motorcyle with Darien attached had gone under the SUV. His bike had been totalled and Darien was in much worse shape. He was in a coma in the hospital, the odds of him waking up were not good.

Serena felt helpless as she sat slumped on the bed. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. The deal was if I stayed away from him he wouldn't...' Serena's thoughts trailed off. She couldn't bear to think that her nightmare was starting to become a reality.

"This can't be happening!" Serena exclaimed as she stood up suddenly and stamped her foot. Every part of her was screaming at her to go to the hospital to see Darien, to see for herself what damage had been done to him...but she knew she couldn't. He was already in bad shape and if she visited him his condition might worsen.

Serena threw herself back onto her bed. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she let out a choked sob. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!' Serena thought desperately as she let her tears flow freely.

Later

Serena sat on her bed with her knees pulled up tightly against her chest. It had been hours since Serena had found out about Darien's accident. Her mother had retreated from the room not too long after, leaving Serena and Seiya alone.

Seiya had held Serena close to him and rubbed her back and stroked her flaxen hair while trying to offer words of consolidation, none of which worked. The inital shock and anguish had not faltered.

Seiya now sat silently next to Serena, unsure of what to say or do next. Serena's mind barely registered that he was there although he was only inches from her. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

Andrew had called early, inquiring if she was going to go to the hospital and visit Darien. When Serena had told him that she wasn't going Andrew had been stunned and threw many questions at her but they all led back to the same one..why? Why wasn't she going to go visit him? Serena had replied that he wouldn't understand and Andrew, instead of insisting that he would, explained to her what he understood.

"I know you guys may have severed your relationship, but that doesn't mean your love for each other ended when the relationship did. I know he still loves you and I know you still love him. Even if you don't want to get back together with him you should at least visit him. He's not in good shape Serena, and I know you, you'll end up regretting not visiting if something happens to him so do it before it's too late." Andrew had said before hanging up, leaving the blond to contemplate this.

Night came and went as Serena's mind and heart continued their battle. He mind was telling her that the logical thing to do was to stay as far away as possible from him. He had already be injured badly and if she went to visit him in the hospital, his condition might become worse and she didn't want that to happen.

Meanwhile her heart was arguing that there was still a chance that his condition would worsen without her there and then she would regret behaving in the manner she had and not going to visit him. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. By morning she had her mind made up. She was going to visit Darien in the hospital.

AN: I know this chapter is really short but I promise to make the next one longer. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Darien wake up? Will they get back together? And will Serena discover who is sending her those nightmares?


End file.
